


Call and Response

by WardenoftheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Coming Out, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, M/M, Mentioned Tonks/Remus, Non-binary Tonks, Unrequited Harry/Cedric, Veela Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenoftheNorth/pseuds/WardenoftheNorth
Summary: Harry's day improves quickly after Dumbledore drops him off at the Burrow with the help of Tonks, despite Fleur's best efforts. Tonks' day improves too, though perhaps mostly due to Fleur's best efforts.Fleur's allure doesn’t turn Harry into a drooling mess, but he definitely feels its effects. Tonks, as Harry soon discovers, enjoys those effects greatly.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I always kinda shipped Harry and Tonks, mostly because they're both amazing characters that deserve slightly more fulfilling relationships than what they're given in canon. Plus, Tonks is a really cool character, and I thought that canon's view of her was so limited, so I had fun writing this. Plus, I enjoy writing bisexual male characters because there's a huge lack of representation even in fanfiction and because I am one. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a like 3k oneshot, but just grew on me. I had fun writing it, and I'd be open to continuing it if people like it. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time that Harry found himself in the middle of the field behind the Burrow, night had fallen upon England and darkness filled the air. He did not hate to be in such a situation though, for he found himself at the limit of his own patience for Dumbledore's idiosyncrasies, and to be unceremoniously dumped into one of Britain's grasslands was slightly preferable.

He didn't dislike Dumbledore, of course; the opposite, in truth, though Harry knew better than most how the man's failings manifested. There was always something slightly more important to be done with the Headmaster, something above everyone else's tiny mind's comprehension. The man meant well, but Harry had watched his own godfather die not four months ago and all that Dumbledore had thought to tell him was what the event had given him.

Before Dumbledore had swept him away from the Dursley's house, he'd felt slightly guilty for the damage he'd, not-entirely intentionally, done to the Headmaster's office, his own magic taking form and throwing about some of the more priceless artefacts that Hogwarts possessed. Now though, as he trudged through the long grass toward the kitchen-door of the Weasley's home, he could only feel the sense of sweeping confusion that came with attempting to solve a problem without the requisite information.

He was to have private lessons with Dumbledore, he learned, and he knew that, simply by the virtue of circumstance, that today would not be the last time he'd speak with Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore had mentioned the prophecy again, and the consequences therein, which only spelled trouble for Harry.

He would be up to face the challenges that the world posed soon. Harry would tackle the oncoming storm as he always did; recklessly, and with good-intentions. But that would be for another day. So, rather than accepting the offer of Dumbledore's escort into the Burrow, he'd allowed the older man to leave him to his own devices.

For a moment, Harry had thought to worry over how on Earth he'd manage to get into his best friend's house without waking someone, but as he approached the well-kept garden that surrounded the edges of their property, he saw a dim-light shinning through the curtains that covered the kitchen window. And, despite the slight irritation that pulsed through his chest, Harry smiled at the thought of seeing the Weasleys again.

He'd spent near a month with his blood relatives, but he was due to spend the rest of his summer with his _family_.

So, as he opened their door, he expected to be met with wild red hair and too-tight hugs, but he did not find it. Instead, there were two figures, both undoubtedly feminine, sitting at the kitchen table talking in hushed tones over cups of tea.

The sound of the door opening alerted them to Harry's entry, and found that, despite being in the ancestral home of the Weasleys, there was not a single Weasley to be found there, for it was Fleur and Tonks that sat talking together. And, more quickly than Harry had expected, he soon was greeted with the business end of their wands, too.

"What was the first thing I said to you, when I met you?" Tonks asked him, her heart-shaped face stern, her words in-keeping with the guidelines of ministry after Voldemort's return to public life.

Fleur's voice too was sharper than he'd heard it before, her hand steady around her rosewood wand. "Moi aussi."

Harry first cast his eyes toward Tonks. He found himself looking further downward to meet her eyes this summer than he had last. "You said that I looked exactly how you thought I would," he told her, before looking to Fleur, who met his height exactly. "And you asked me if they wanted the champions in another room. Followed by then saying I was a 'leetle boy', too young to compete."

A sight of relief seemed to spread across the pair of them in equal measure and Harry soon found himself in the arms of a veela, hugging him warmly and kissing his cheeks. He returned the hug, not displeased with seeing his fellow champion once more, though he did still feel uncomfortable at the greeting she'd decided he was fit for, ever since he'd 'saved' her sister in the aforementioned tournament over a year ago.

"It's good to see you, 'Arry," she said, her words far lighter then, the sound of her voice almost lyrical. "The others wanted to stay up to see you, but it was getting late and Molly sent them all to bed."

Harry nodded. As much as Dumbledore lived in his own world ungoverned by things like space and time, everyone else did not.

Oddly though, Tonks was silent which struck Harry as very odd. Last year, she'd sooner have been jumping off the walls than quiet and forlorn, yet as she sat amongst the dim lights of the Burrow, that was what she was. The colours that seemed to live amongst her hair before had died in favour of a brown that seemed all-too-mundane for the usually magical, always transforming woman he'd known before.

"You should've asked us a question like we did to you," Tonks said, a frown still falling on her face.

"I didn't need to. You made your hair shorter when you pulled out your wand, and I could feel Fleur's magic just like I always can," Harry asserted, while Fleur ushered him into the room, offering him tea with a look, which he nodded after. "Polyjuice can't give you that."

Tonks' frown did not disappear, though.

"So, what's been going on then?" Harry asked, amicably. "I didn't know you were staying here, Tonks."

"I'm not, actually," Tonks said, her face seemingly numb. "I just came over for a chat."

"Well I'm sorry to have intruded."

She waved her hand. "No, you weren't intruding," she ran a hand through her hair. Last year at Grimmauld Place, she'd found him in the manor's library and shown him a trick where she made her hair into a rainbow, the pattern following the path of her hand, but tonight it was the same dull brown. "I probably ought to get off, anyway."

"Non, stay," Fleur said, setting a mug in-front of Harry on a coaster he had no idea that the Weasley's possessed. If pressed, he imagined that they would have no idea of it, either. "It's nice having someone in this house that does not hate me."

Harry frowned, half a breath in his throat forming to argue against her assertions, but he did not voice them at the look at passed across Fleur's blue eyes. For a moment, she looked just as downcast as Tonks had.

At her words, Tonks sat back down at the kitchen table, and Harry took to enjoying the companionable silence that formed amongst them. Their silence had been better than any noise the Dursleys had created, no matter how loud or how jubilant.

"I still feel as though I'm intruding," Harry said, his words forming around a grin.

Tonks sighed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, his voice brought soft. He'd never been one for secrets, especially after spending an evening with Dumbledore.

"It doesn't matter," Tonks insisted, though her words became breathless. "I'm sure you've better things to worry over, Chosen One."

Fleur looked at him oddly, though. "Perhaps 'Arry might be of use," she said, turning to address him fully. "You know Monsieur Lupin, non?"

"Don't tell him," Tonks pleaded, and the first note of colour passed through her hair. It was a dark red, not unlike the one that crept up her cheeks. "It's private, Harry."

Fleur's words, in truth, had told him nothing. Tonks' were the damning ones.

His intellect might not be dizzying, but let it not be said that he couldn't put two and two together to occasionally make four.

"You asked Pro-Remus out?" Harry asked, and then without waiting for response, continued. "And I take it he didn't say yes?"

Tonks nodded, her shoulders shaking slightly as she did, her eyes intently staring at the china in her hands.

"'Said I was too good for him; too young."

Harry was not surprised; at Remus' response, at least. "He is quite good at hating himself. Too good, really," he said, more voicing his thoughts than really attempting to offer comfort, the hours with his Headmaster bleeding any sense from his brain. "He said that was why he didn't take me after my mum and dad died, said he wasn't good enough to raise me."

That, oddly, seemed to irritate Tonks more than her own rejection.

"If I cannot say it on your behalf, I can say it on Harry's," Fleur said, irate. "That man is a _batard,_ a weak _coward_. To deprive you of a magical childhood," she wrapped an arm around Tonks' shoulders. "To lie about his own affection for you. 'E does not deserve you."

Harry liked Remus, but he didn't argue with Fleur. Especially not as Tonks settled into Fleur's embrace, her hair more lively after the French witch's outburst, red racing through her locks. He felt a rumble in his stomach, his body then reminding him that, through a combination of his relatives' _unique_ form of care and Dumbledore's excellent sense of timing, all he'd had for the day was two glasses of Madam Rosmerta's mead.

"Would you like something to eat, Tonks?" Harry asked, already standing and beginning to look through the Weasley's fridge, finding bacon that was approaching its best-before date. After some years of asking Mrs Weasley if there was any way he could repay the favour of her hospitality, her one acquiescence had been to allow him to make himself food if he wanted to while she was not there. "Bacon sandwich?"

Tonks nodded against Fleur's shoulder, while the French girl continued to spew vitriol at Remus' name.

"You are a smart, beautiful woman, with all of a life ahead of 'er," Fleur insisted. "Do not allow yourself to cry over that ass'ole."

"I just thought we shared something," Tonks cried, all of a sudden. It was as if Harry was not there at all, and for his part, he did not mind. He busied himself trying to start the Burrow's grill without magic which, while _very_ difficult, was not impossible. "We'd spend hours talking with each-other. I thought I meant something to him, and he just leaves!"

"You are better off wizzout 'im."

"He was the first person I've really liked that treated me like a real person," Tonks continued, her voice nearing a sob. "He didn't treat me like a toy or tell me stop changing and be 'normal'. He accepted me for me, or at least I thought he did."

Harry was confused at her words; he didn't realise that kindness was such a rare virtue for Tonks to find in partners. Perhaps the kind of men that she liked were not ones that were often kind. He could say little of his own taste, though, for he'd liked one girl in two years. In the first year of his crush, she'd been taken and the other, she'd been mourning too grievously to like him as he liked her.

Luckily for Harry and his groaning belly, he was not stuck with such morbid thoughts for very long as the bacon soon cooked, filling the air with a scent that made his hunger double. Harry set Tonks' plate in-front of her, earning a, "Thank you," and a watery smile. He didn't hold great renown in offering comfort, but few things were made worse by bacon sandwiches, after all.

"No offence," Harry began, surprising himself. "But Professor Lupin seemed kind of an idiot. He was a good teacher, but,I mean, when he was at Hogwarts, he forgot to take Wolfsbane on a full-moon which I think would be kinda hard to do as a full-on werewolf. Surely remembering that would be the first thing on your mind when there's a full moon, given that they're _very_ predicatable. "

Tonks laughed, before she seemed to remember her own sadness. "He used to get embarrassed about that when Sirius would bring it up."

Fleur gasped, confused. "'E transformed in-front of you?"

Harry nodded, his mouth busy devouring his meal. "You don't know about that night?" he asked, after he'd finished his bite.

"I knew zhat Sirius came to 'ogwarts, despite being a convict, to prove his innocence and find ze real culprit," Fleur said, before her jaw tightened, the structure of her face sharp enough to cut glass. "I did not know zat prick was so irresponsible."

Harry waved away her worries, nonchalant. "It was just a really odd night," he said to the pair of them. Even Tonks seemed interested, despite no-doubt having heard the tale before. "Me, Hermione and Ron found Sirius, only for Remus to come in and say that he was innocent and that the real culprit was Ron's former pet rat, who was actually an animagus. Then, Snape came and tried to take Sirius, but I'm pretty sure I took his wand before he could. In any case, Remus transformed after that and was going to attack us, but ran off because he was distracted by me, in the future, in the woods.

"Then, all the dementors that were at Hogwarts tried to take Sirius' soul, but a Patronus charm sent them away. The _weirdest_ part was that it was _my_ Patronus, which I did after using a time-turner with Hermione. Long story short, Sirius escaped on a Hippogriff, Remus resigned and Snape has to live with the knowledge that I disarmed him at thirteen."

Harry was too caught up in his recollection to realise it was the first time he'd thought of Sirius without hurting.

"'Ad I known that, I would not 'ave been so worried for you in ze tournament," said Fleur, shock flying through her clear, blue eyes.

Harry laughed. "I don't think you were 'worried' for me, Fleur," he said, his tone amused not accusational. "I think you were just worried that a 'leetle' boy was taking your glory."

"You still seem very offended at being called 'leetle'," Fleur said, deflecting, one side of her mouth quirking upward in the beginnings of a smile. "I would 'ave thought zat after two years, and beating me in ze tournament, you would 'ave gotten over yourself."

"We can't all be as mature as you, Fleur," Harry said, smiling.

"Are you saying that I am old?"

"Are you saying that I am immature?"

They both began to laugh, amused at themselves, leaving Tonks to stare at the two of them in confusion.

"I didn't know that you two were friends," she said, quietly.

Fleur smiled warmly. "'Arry is my baby sister's 'ero," she said, standing to her feet and taking Harry and Tonks' plates, her magic charming the plates to wash themselves without a word leaving her lips. "After 'e saved 'er in the second task, she made me deliver 'er letters to 'im by 'and."

"Fleur made for a good messenger owl. A little bit meaner than Hedwig, but not much," Harry said. He remembered the first time she'd sought him out, her head bowed, embarrassment clear as day on her face as she was forced to deliver Gabi's tomes of broken English to him. "Her sister's first letter said that, because I saved her, her 'veela magic' made a soul bond between us and that I was to be her soulmate."

"'E was so worried," Fleur said, peels of laughter coming from her, as she remembered. "He ran up to me, in-front of everyone from Beauxbatons, asking if Gabi was being serious. I said yes, of course. It was too funny not to."

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered. "You weren't the one being bonded with an eight-year-old."

Fleur sighed. "You were never bonded to her, you idiot," she said, returning to Tonks' side and holding her again. To Harry's eyes, Tonks appeared far brighter than she had. Her hair was still a mousy brown, but her eyes then mirrored Fleur's own. "It is not my fault your English education did not teach you properly."

"And your wonderful French education helped you so much when the grindylows came?" Harry asked, his smile becoming a smirk as he watched Fleur flush.

"You can hardly blame me for zhat. I am just much more attractive than you, 'Arry, so it was only sensible for zhem to attack me."

Tonks' head lifted, realisation dawning upon her.

"Wait," she called out. "Harry, how come you're not kneeling at her feet right now like Ron or the twins would be?"

Fleur seemed to _glow_ at Tonks' words, her beauty growing as she did. Her hair danced in the light, her skin seemingly becoming softer, more perfect. Her eyes became clearer, their gaze gentler, prettier.

"Yes 'Arry, why aren't you - what did you say - kneeling?"

"You know why." Harry said, with tremoring breath.

"Oui, I do," Fleur agreed, her voice a symphony. "But tell Tonks."

Harry sighed, the air coming through unsteadily. "Because, Fleur's power has many different affects on people."

"'E is right, of course," Fleur added. "For many, like Ron and much of 'is family, they are compelled to impress me. Some, like Ginny and 'ermione, 'ate my guts, want for me to leave and never return. There are even some, like my Beel, who are not affected by looking at me but are soothed, warmed, by my touch," Fleur turned to Harry, flashing a smile that looked painfully smug, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around Tonks. "'Owever, 'Arry as a, shall we say, _unique_ reaction. What is it?"

Harry, then more than ever, was glad he was sitting down.

"Don't make me say it."

Fleur was _much_ too smug, then. Unbearably so.

"If you insist," Fleur allowed, turning to Tonks with a wicked look in her eyes. Tonks, for her part, seemed to look at the other woman in fascination; as though Tonks could _see_ the magic that emanated from her. "Our 'Arry has a more… _physical_ reaction. He becomes _aroused_ , by ze allure."

Tonks laughed harder than she had in months. Better still, her hair began to cycle in colours of the rainbow, before settling on a bright pink the same colour as Fleur's lips. Fleur watched her do so warmly.

"Fucking veela," Harry muttered, under his breath, away from their notice.

Tonks found her voice, in-between bellows of juvenile laughter. "So everytime you use your allure, he gets…"

"…Aroused," finished Fleur, her laughter joining Tonks'.

"Do you have any idea how annoying she was when she found out?" Harry asked Tonks, his indigence overwhelming his arousal, a hand passing through his hair frantically. "Anytime she saw me talking to a girl, she would flare up her stupid allure and I had to stand there pretending like I didn't just-"

"-get a stiffy?" offered Tonks, interrupting.

"Thank you _so_ very much," Harry said, with a fake smile. "I swear Hannah Abbott still thinks I'm a pervert."

"Would you like to know 'ow I found too, _mon sucre d'orge_?" Fleur asked, leaning in to Tonks conspiratorially. "'E thought 'e was being clever!"

"I was trying to start a conversation!" Harry insisted. "I just pointed out how stupid her powers were, given that she was pretty and pretty girls usually didn't need magic to turn men on. It wasn't my fault that I was the only person popping a rod every time she let her aura out!"

Tonks wide were as wide as saucers. "And you a) thought that was a good conversation starter, and b) thought that everyone else, when they got a hard-on, decided to start trying to impress Fleur?"

"In my defence, _none_ of my blood was in my brain at the time," Harry insisted. None of the blood was in his brain as he spoke, either. "And, also in my defence, I wasn't exactly checking their downstairs to find out."

"I don't know, 'Arry," Fleur argued, though her word struggled to form around the laughter she held back. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind checking out zhat Malfoy's ozzer wand."

"That's the other thing!" exclaimed Harry, raging. He wished to stand up and to pace the floor, to work away the growing irritability he felt, but he could not for obvious reasons. "Fleur kept trying to give me a complex; said that I was immune to her pull, but that I had a fetish for blondes," Harry pushed both his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to pull the black locks from their roots. "So, whenever he and his stupid mates came over and tried to piss me off, she'd do it then too!"

Tonks lost it at that, laughter shaking her body fully until she could barely sit in her chair. She was back to how she used to laugh at Grimmauld Place, like the act required every fibre of your body to complete it. Her hair cycled manically, her face warping as her mouth widened to let all of the laughter out, tears streaming down her face almost cartoonishly in river-like streams.

"Don't laugh too loudly, Fleur," Harry said, fighting the urge to pout. "You'll wake your boyfriend up and he'll get all jealous."

Fleur shook her head, pressing her fingers to her eyelids to wipe away the tears. "Fiancé. And, non, I won't," she said. "'E finds it funny too. 'E wanted me to do it whenever 'e hugs you."

"Bill's a dickhead." muttered Harry, staunchly deciding to never go near him ever again. "And congratulations I guess."

And, as if by magic, above their heads the noise of a door opening sprang into life. Bill's bedroom door.

Bill's head soon appeared hovering over the bannister, his eyes finding Fleur's and sharing a significant look, before he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fleur flew from her seat beside Tonks and into his arms which, understandably, seemed to take all of his attention.

He brightened as he saw Tonks and Harry, though they did not doubt that they were anything more than an afterthought compared to Fleur.

"Hey Tonks," he said with a slight wave, before he turned to Harry, his legs already bringing him to Harry. "Hey mate! It's been a while."

"Don't come any fucking closer," Harry whispered, tense, his arm outstretched to fend off the curse breaker.

Bill turned to Fleur. "You told him."

"Eet may 'ave slipped out, oui," Fleur confirmed, her hand finding her fiancé's.

"What's wrong then, Harry?" Bill asked, his voice even. "You're experiencing a normal, reasonable reaction to my very hot _fiancée_ ," he let the word settle in the room, savouring it. "Why don't you let me hug you?" Bill outstretched his arms, inviting Harry in. "Are you insecure in your sexuality, Harry? Afraid it might feel a bit too good?"

"Is this some weird, pureblood thing that I don't know about?" Harry asked, to no-one in particular. "Are you trying to invite into your relationship?" Harry sighed, his eyes staring at the high ceiling at the top of the Burrow. "Because if it is, neither of you are my type."

"And what is your type?" it was Tonks that asked, for Bill and Fleur looked far too amused with themselves to speak.

"Right now?" Harry met Tonks' eyes. "Anyone that isn't these two wankers."

Bill grabbed Fleur by the waist dragging her to the Burrow's stairs.

"Alright, alright," he said, walking the pair of them away, mercifully, from Harry. "I think she's had enough fun for one night. See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bonne nuit!" called out Fleur, over her shoulder. The engaged pair adjourned to their bedroom, much to Harry's relief, leaving him and Tonks alone.

Harry dropped his head onto the kitchen table quite forcefully, sighing heavily as he did.

"Hey Harry?" Tonks asked, the noise reverberating throughout the wooden table and into his eardrums.

"Yes Tonks?" he asked, in reply, his head against the wood.

"Thanks for cheering me up," she said, her voice oddly quiet in comparison to the noise it'd been before. "I was miserable before you got here."

Harry raised his head slowly; very slowly, until his eyes met hers again. They were blue, at first before they became green to match his and then brown.

"I'm glad my misery cured yours," he said, but he said it with a real smile; the first one he'd had in what felt like ages.

Tonks flicked her wand, and with a whisper of a spell under her breath, the kettle was soon boiling and the tea brewing. She floated a mug to Harry, which he accepted gratefully.

"I don't know about curing, but you definitely helped," Tonks told him, sipping at her tea and wincing at the heat. Her mouth blew across the surface of the fresh-brew. "I never would've imagined you two being friends."

"No-one else knows," Harry said, with a grin. "I tried to tell Ron and Hermione, but they get weird around her."

"I've seen," Tonks agreed, raising her wand to dim the room's lights ever-so-slightly, so as to reflect the lateness of the day. "Hermione was surprising. I would've thought that she'd be able to realise what she was acting like."

Harry scratched at his cheek, nudging his glasses to sit more comfortably on the correct part of the bridge of his nose. The action was absent, though familiar. "She's quite…protective."

" _Jealous_."

Harry smiled. "Something like that," he said, before he sighed. "I hope they get together this year."

Tonks leaned forward in her chair, her palms wrapped around her mug. "Do you think they'll make each other happy?"

Harry laughed. "I don't know, but they've been dancing around each other for five years. At some point they have to give it a chance or I'm going to have to find new friends."

"I'll say," Tonks stood up from her seat and walked to the kitchen counter and sat there instead, folding her legs beneath her. "You've got two friends with enough tension bubbling between them to rip apart this house, and your other friend seems to give you more erections than even a teenage boy could handle."

"Well, I've got Ginny-"

"-who's in love with you, by the way," interrupted Tonks, before she slurped at her tea, finally cooled enough to do so.

" _Really_?" asked Harry, a note of genuine surprise colouring his voice. Tonks nodded, in-between mouthfuls. "Given that she's dated Michael Cormer for a year, and is currently dating Dean Thomas, I _never_ would've guessed."

"'Girl's gotta do something," Tonks said, sagely. "Didn't wanna just watch you mope around over Cho, or so she says. Plus, she said you never seemed interested."

Well, there was some truth to that, because he wasn't really. She was Ron's sister. Before anything else, that was what she was first.

"Honestly, I can't blame you for it, either," Tonks said, looking truly amused. "I mean, between fighting you-know-who and wanking over Fleur, where would you find the time?"

Harry stood up slightly wobblely at that, too irate to realise his own body. "I don't wank over Fleur!" he declared, forcing a hush into his voice so that he didn't wake up half the house in his insistence. "She just causes them; doesn't mean she's the end of them."

Tonks' feet hit the tiles of the kitchen, her steps slow and deliberate as she walked toward where Harry stood.

"You're saying," she began, her feet bare against the tiles. Not for the first time, Harry was struck with how small she was, though that was not the most arresting aspect of her. She was quite the sight to behold as she walked toward him, her small body only impressing the width of her hips more, her thighs thick and stretching her jeans. "That you get a hard cock because of her, and it's not the thought of on her knees for you that's bouncing behind your eyelids when you cum?"

"No," Harry said, though his voice was barely more than a gasp. "She's just a friend."

"And?" Tonks prodded. Harry's could not take the sight of her body any longer, his eyes remaining on the floor. "Harry. _Harry_ ," her tone made his attention come to her once again. "We're friends, right?"

"At the minute?" Harry clarified uselessly, his intense green eyes burning a hole through Tonks. "I'm not entirely sure about that, Tonks. I'm not feeling particularly friendly."

Tonks' lips curved into a dirty grin. Harry could not believe he'd not taken in their fullness before. "Well aren't I a lucky girl," she told him, the path that her bare feet followed ending so that the tips of her toes rested on his shoes. She laid her palms on his chest, peering up to him so that her eyes looked enormous and doe-like, false innocence dancing through them. "Because I was sat there watching that fucking veela teasing you," she dragged a nail against the exposed skin at the collar of his shirt; Harry could not stop the gasp that left him. "Getting you all worked up, and I'll tell you, I wasn't thinking friendly thoughts either."

Harry's hands were still against his side, paralysed by his need. "What were you thinking, Tonks?"

The words crackled in his throat, the summer air hot on his skin, but Tonks was there to help.

"I was thinking about how hard your cock was in your pants, Harry," _God,_ he liked the way she said his name. He liked everything she was saying. "How much we'd both prefer your cock to be in my hands," a throb _ran_ through him from his brain to the base of his dick. Her hand raised from his chest, stroking at the hair on his neck until it came to rest on his jaw. "I bet your cock is thick isn't it?" her thumb traced the line of his cheekbone, her gentle touch contradicting her words in a way that made him feel untethered. "I bet you'd fill my pussy perfectly, wouldn't you?"

"Tonks," Harry said, half of a sigh in his words. The last vestiges of a resistance that had no chance to begin with. "What are we doing?"

"We, _Harry_ ," and she uttered the words so _deliberately_ that Harry knew she'd seen the way he shivered when she spoke his name. Her hand dived into the back of his hair, feeling the soft strands and taking a gentle grasp. "Are talking. Soon, who knows what we might do, but we're talking now," Harry fought the urge to look into her eyes. If he did, they wouldn't be talking for much longer. "Harry, can I tell you something?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice that time.

Tonks leaned up to him, her chest meeting his, her mouth gently resting against the shell of his ear. "Fleur turns me on, too."

Harry thought his legs were going to give out.

"I didn't tell her like you did, but I feel _exactly_ the same way you do when she does that thing with her allure," the world had melted away for Harry, then. They were not in the Burrow. Not really. There was no-one else in the world except for Harry and Tonks and the ghost of Fleur's sinful magic. "Every time she pulsed it, trying to make you cum in your jeans, I had press my thighs together as hard as I could to keep me from ruining my little knickers. And she had her arms _wrapped_ around me too, Harry!" her words whined in her ears; Harry could feel pre-cum trickle from the tip of his length. "I could see her pretty lips right next to me, torturing me because I couldn't have them for myself."

The hand that played with his hair took hold firmly, roughly. "She wasn't being very nice to us, was she?" Tonks said, her lips almost kissing his skin with every word she uttered. "But I have a way of getting back at her. See, Harry, I know that she _wants_ us; that's why her magic is so, so desperate to rile us up until we can't do anything but fuck her. But we're not going to, not yet," She tugged his hair, forcing his phenomenally green eyes to meet hers and he was _gone_. "We're going to fuck each other until she begs us to fuck her."

Harry was done. She'd eroded any worry, any logic, any other _idea_ he could form. All he was then was a desperate pile of need and she was right there with him. Nothing else mattered.

He turned, quicker than he knew how, and forced his lips against hers, their kiss impatient, hungry. She'd led their teasing, but he would lead their touches. He held her face to him, forcing their kiss to grow breathless and uneven. He dropped a hand to her waist, gripping her curves with rough, selfish need, holding her in place.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth with unpractised need, the act neither graceful nor clever but it served to drag a moan from Tonks' throat. Harry sought to overwhelm her, his body so much bigger, so much stronger. When a hand came to his chest, to wrestle some control, he grabbed her wrist in his larger hand, overpowering her, not even thinking of the bruise he was likely to leave on her.

His hands were everywhere on her, trying to absorb every part of her. He wished to take in all that she could offer, until she had nothing left to give. Harry's hands dipped lower, grabbing a handful of her arse and never, _ever_ wanting to let go. Her skin was so soft, her arse so full, her moans so delightful.

"Harry," she whined, when Harry allowed them to gasp for air. "Touch me - touch my cunt, _please_."

A shiver ran through him.

"Tonks, fuck," was all that Harry could say. Tonks' eyes met his, before her mouth dipped to his jaw and then his neck, her teeth teasing his skin.

Her tongue lapped at his throat, forcing another moan to tumble from his mouth. Her mouth was hungry against his skin, tasting all of that she could find. He could feel her hips begin to writhe beside him, searching for _something_ to help Tonks find her release.

Harry's hands were slow, searching as they fell down her body. His knuckles grazed against her hipbone, his fingertips ghosting against her stomach until at last his palm met the soft satin of her underwear. As he found them, the desperate breaths that filled the air beside him stilled for a moment, the wind leaving Tonks' lungs entirely, before it came back with a fury.

"Harry, here's what you're going to do," she said, her voice silk. "You're going to take your big, strong hands and push my panties down and touch my cunt. You're going to stroke my clit and fill my cunt with your fingers and make me see _fucking stars_ and make me beg and whine and _cum_ ," Her lips found his neck, sucking gently in a way he knew would leave a mark he'd be all to proud to wear. "And after you've treated me so good, I'll put my pretty mouth on your cock and let you fuck my face, as a reward," Her teeth bit at his skin. "You like that?"

Harry couldn't answer in words; his mind was too far gone for words to come out of his mouth. The only thing his mouth was for then was for moaning Tonks' name and kissing her body. His hands spoke of his intentions, though, for they yanked her underwear down with enough force to fray the soft lace that decorated its edges.

The tips of his fingers dipped lower, finding a tuft of hair that was soft to the touch and soaked through. Tonks shivered in anticipation, her big, doe eyes closing for a moment. "Harry, I'd love for you to tease me one day, but not now. I _need_ you to touch me," she all but begged, and he did, hearing the desperation creep into her words. He found her soaked, her small clit difficult to find at first as she was so wet for him. He found it mostly by sound, the gasps he took from her every time he ghosted over it and near it his guiding light.

He was gentle, at first, wondering if she was sensitive in her needy state, his thumb barely touching her centre.

"Harry, _baby_ , you're teasing me again," Tonks kissed him, biting on his lower lip harshly. "I need you, and I need you hard. Do you understand?"

Harry kissed her, his mouth enveloping her as his hand moved against her clit with under-practised gracelessness. He was desperate though, he _needed_ to give her what she needed. Tonks' hips moved, sliding up and down to grind against his hand.

Tonks' hand fell down to take hold of his wrist, bringing his hand lower, guiding him toward her soaked entrance. His middle finger sank into with her cunt without resistance, her hole tight and yet so greedy for me. His pace quickened, sensing her want, and he soon pushed another finger into her, stroking her with urgent force as her mouth moaned against his skin.

"More, _please_ ," Tonks urged, and Harry sank another finger inside of her, his palm grinding against her he worked himself inside. "You're so good, don't stop!" The grip of her hand on him tightened, her body beginning to lose control entirely. "Please Harry… _more please!_ "

Harry took her mouth into his, her moans tumbling against his lips as her body began to shake beside him, a tremor running through her skin. Her grip became feather-light on his wrist, her moans turning into gasping breaths and soon no sound at all could leave her.

Tonks' legs could not take the quivering force that ran through her as Harry's hands were upon her; they did not hold the strength to take his forceful pace, her body totally needing him. Harry found her eyes, the blue depths holding piercing intensity until, _suddenly_ , they began to seem far away.

For a moment, her body stilled, tense like a bow-string, and then suddenly she _released_. A wild, screaming moan wrenched itself from her chest, her nails digging into skin as she fell apart in Harry's hands. Her body shook, near-violently, at the feel of everything he dragged from her, her chest heaving and her eyes wild and _alive_.

Harry didn't know what to do at the sight of Tonks, then, because at the sight of her, lost to her own senses, was the greatest sight he'd ever encountered. She'd been gorgeous before, but she'd transformed then, _transcended_. She was more, greater, than he'd known a person to be. So absorbed, so transfixed, in the feeling of her pleasure, the climax she'd been taken into. She was wonderful.

And, to his own utter astonishment, Harry had been the own to take her there.

Harry realised he'd been staring at her with what was undoubtedly an amazed degree of focus, but he just _couldn't_ look away. His hands, seemingly detached from his uselessly besotted brain, worked within her to keep her falling to the depths of ecstasy and he was so happy that they did as they gifted him with more time to see her as she was then.

He wanted her to fall apart forever. To be forever falling.

But, she could not be, and soon focus came into her eyes as her essence returned to her body, her spirit once lost in the air of the room now within her again. Her lips, once parted as she gasped air into her, smiled around those gasps.

"You're looking at me very strangely," said Tonks, her voice rough and raspy. The sound shooting through him, his toes curling inside his shoes. Harry didn't know how to respond because what she said was true, and he had no intention of stopping.

"Sorry," Harry settled on, though he wasn't.

Tonks' hand left his wrist, her arm wrapping around his neck as she pulled him to her, their mouths meeting desperately. "I like it," she said, as they left each-other to draw breath. "You're looking at me like I hang the moon and the stars," she blinked her big eyes at him, her gaze demure and delightful. "Usually when a guy looks at me like that, I tend to have _my_ hand down _their_ trousers, not the other way around."

Harry did not doubt it.

"Blame my odd reaction on a lack of practice, then," Harry said. His fingers were still inside of her, and so he slowly withdrew them from her, swallowing a soft grown at the sigh that left her as he did. "You just look really, _really_ hot when you cum."

"Yeah?" Tonks asked, her voice whispering as she kissed him, her mouth teasing and gentle. "You like when I cum for you, _Harry_?" Another shiver passed from his brain to his cock, which began to throb near- _painfully_ in its need. "Are you gonna make me cum again and again and _again_ until I can't do anything but moan your name?"

Harry hands were on her with renewed vigour, his focus trained upon doing that and only that, though he was soon stilled by Tonks own hands pulling him away, realisation dawning in her eyes. "Wait a minute," she urged. Harry's hands wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. "When you said 'a lack of practice' what did you mean?"

Harry sighed. "The literal meaning of those words," he slipped a hand up the side of her shirt, wanting to feel her skin warm against his. "I don't tend to do this sort of thing very often."

"Oh," Tonks dropped her head against his chest. "You ought to do it more; you're quite good." Her eyes lifted lifted suddenly, the action dramatic in its quickness. "When you say not 'very often', you mean…"

"…Never," Harry finished, sighing. "The opportunity doesn't present itself very often."

That wasn't entirely true. The opportunity presented itself _very_ often; his own desire to indulge in said opportunity did not, however.

"I doubt that very much," spoke Tonks, mumbling her words against him. "I don't want to stroke any potential ego, but you're not bad at it for a beginner."

"Seems as though you're damning with faint praise," Harry argued, smiling into her mouth. "If you didn't enjoy yourself, just say so. I'm sure my ego can take it."

Tonks sighed dramatically. "Fine, you can finger with the best of them. A true master of wandless magic, you are," she lifted her head to look upon him speculatively. "You're less awkward about this than I imagined you'd be."

Harry could not process the idea of what it was they were doing, or indeed that a woman as beautiful as her had ever thought of him like that, so he did not. "This doesn't feel real, Tonks. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to wake up soon in Ron's room with an awkward boner to hide," his eyes widened in alarm. "Shit! Were we too loud?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nah, I cast a muffling charm around the kitchen while you were staring at my thighs," she reassured. Harry heaved a sigh, relived. "And this is happening, I promise."

" _Why_ is this happening?" Harry asked, against his own better judgement. "Not that you aren't brilliant, but I wasn't aware that you wanted… _this_."

Tonks face grew amused. "Nor was I, Harry. Best we don't think about it too hard, I imagine, as I doubt thinking is either of our strongest suits at the moment," she kissed his cheek, before suddenly her mouth descended to his neck. "Besides, all of our talking has gotten in the way of your reward, _Harry_."

Tonks' hands were quickly upon his waist, dragging his jeans down entirely too suddenly for Harry to regain his wits, his cock throbbing in anticipation as he was then standing before Tonks, with only his boxers separating him from her warm touch.

"Tonks," Harry said, his voice rough with need. "What if someone wakes up and comes downstairs?"

"You're deciding to worry about that _now_?" Tonks asked, confusedly, as her mouth was only a hair's breadth from the outline that his cock drew in his boxers. "If they do, they do. Surely the fear of getting caught adds to the excitement?" Tonks' hands began to stroke along the muscles of his exposed thighs, her touch light and teasing. "Just think, at any moment Fleur could step out from her room and watch me swallowing your big cock," Tonks' lips did press against the fabric over his cock and her eyes peered up to him and he was nearly done already. "I bet she'd be jealous that she wasn't the one on her knees for you."

Harry moaned loudly, though his brain was far too absorbed in Tonks and her filthy mouth to care. Her hands travelled along his thighs, his skin beginning to tremor at her touch, until her fingers were upon the hem of his boxers, dragging them down his legs until he bare before her, his cock achingly hard and his entire being desperate for her.

Everything seemed to happen at once, then, as though time folded in on itself, life in that moment being both infinite and instant. Tonks pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, precum beginning to flow from him, before her lips wrapped and his head, warm and wet and _perfect_. Her eyes did not leave his as her mouth worked, her blue gaze hypnotising him.

Harry couldn't _think,_ he could only gather his wits enough to gasp and moan at Tonks as she began to overwhelm him with pleasure. Soon, it was not just the head of his cock that she took in, but the entirety of his length too. She swallowed him relentlessly, never giving him a moment to even begin to comprehend the feeling of what she did.

The dull ache that had overtaken him from the moment that Fleur'd had her fun began to shift within him, pressure building from the base of his abdomen to the base of his throbbing dick. His body was alight with her mouth on him, and Harry knew that he could not hope to last.

The pressure swelled within him, growing and growing and growing until he could not take any more.

"Tonks!" he cried out, before the pressure that built within him was suddenly released, white light flashing through his eyes as he came down Tonks' throat. Harry came harder than he thought was possible for Tonks, and for her mouth on his cock.

Once more, the world faded away for a moment, though this time quite literally as he closed his eyes, his mind swimming in the pleasure of his release. He felt boneless, shapeless amongst it all, his body forgetting all its past and current pains and worries as all he knew, in that moment, was the warmth of Tonks' mouth and the pleasure that she wrung out from him.

He opened his eyes when he felt her mouth leave his dick, and suddenly his mind felt a clarity the likes of which he'd not ever recalled. He was slightly tired, discombobulated, but the oddness of the evening did hit him all the same.

Harry didn't really know Tonks, and he definitely didn't know her well enough to have done any of what they'd done. He'd kissed one girl and that specific was now, in his mind, connected to several other things under the umbrella of 'trauma from Cedric Diggory's death'. Yet, on that night, he'd rushed at the opportunity that Tonks had presented. Why had he?

Tonks stood up from her knees as he lost himself in his thoughts, walking toward the kitchen table and collecting her wand. She cast a breath-freshening charm on herself and began to drink what remained of her tea, her hip resting against the back of a chair. Her eyes watched Harry, waiting.

"I don't want to fuck Fleur," Harry addressed, feeling an odd need to do so. "She's my friend. That's it."

"I'm aware," Tonks said, around the rim of her mug. "I was just saying things that would turn you on in the heat of the moment. They don't have to be _true_ for them to be _hot_."

Harry nodded to himself, the action allowing him to realise that he was still standing with his trousers around his ankles and his dick out, which he quickly corrected, albeit with shaky hands.

"Must be a pretty complicated friendship, though," Tonks continued. Harry found her amazing once more, for she was entirely not bothered by what'd happened. Of course, her hair was a touch wilder than she intended it to be and her clothes were more-than-fashionably askew, but her demeanour was quite normal. Harry struggled to walk and think at once, so he settled on finding a seat before he continued any thoughts. "I mean, I'm sure you have oddly similar worldviews and stuff, but everytime she allows her nature to show itself you get horny for her."

"Aren't you in the same boat, though?" Harry asked, running a hand through his already-ridiculous hair.

"Nah, not really," Tonks sat down across from Harry. Her eyes met his. "I'll be honest, that wasn't entirely true either. I am attracted to Fleur, but more as a result of her being stupidly hot than magic. Plus, her riling you up was hot, in a really odd way. I thought what I said would be easier for you to accept so that we could both do what we wanted with each other."

Harry exhaled, his eyes blinking rapidly as the words were absorbed into his mind.

"You're not wrong," he said. "In the future though if you're faced with this situation, you probably should know though that if you say to me you're horny, I'll happily do whatever you like to help you. You needn't mislead me."

Tonks smiled affectionately. "Good to know," she summoned over the tea-kettle, pouring the pair of them yet more tea. "You still didn't tell me how your relationship with Fleur works."

Harry sighed in the wake of the word 'relationship'. "I think she's cool, and she thinks that I'm the lesser of all the evils that her allure causes. Pretty simple."

Tonks frowned. "It's pretty weird that she thinks it's funny to turn you on, though."

Harry allowed the barest hint of irritation land on his face. "She's a pretty weird person, as I'm sure you know given that you're friends," his body stilled then, realisation dawning upon his face. "Wait, if she doesn't turn you on, what does her allure do to you?"

"Same thing it does to Bill," Tonks explained, flicking her eyes downward. Her hair darkened, the purple it'd been for a while turning a dark brown. "It's why she was holding me earlier. Trying to make me feel better about Remus," she exhaled. "We're not very close, but I mentioned to Molly about how I was feeling and Fleur overheard and offered."

Harry didn't think she looked particularly soothed then, though. He couldn't imagine how badly she must've felt _before_ she talked with Fleur, nor could he really understand why she'd been fine with him.

"How are you feeling about that, anyway?" Harry asked carefully.

Tonks smiled warmly, to his relief, and some of the colour returned to her hair. "Better," she told him. Her eyes closed for a moment. "It's just a difficult situation though, no matter how Fleur tries to frame it. Remus likes me, I know he does, it's just that he's had a hard life and he finds it difficult to believe that he deserves good things. He's a good bloke, and he does deserve for someone to fight for him."

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you though, does it?" Harry asked, the bone-deep contentedness of post-orgasm hushing any worries he'd held over his ability to comfort people. "I know he's a good guy, he was best mates with my Dad and Sirius," Harry rubbed at his eyes. "But if he's not willing to put forth the effort that you're willing to give to him, _he_ doesn't deserve _you_."

"I _know_ that, Harry," she said, her voice. "It just takes a while for it to kick in here," she patted her chest, above her heart. "Thank you for saying that."

Silence held the room, for a moment.

"I feel slightly ridiculous complaining to you, Harry," Tonks said, filling the air. "God-knows you have enough to think about without having to listen to my dull life story."

Harry laughed.

"Nah, I like hearing about you," he assured. "Honestly, hearing about other people's lives is a relief, especially after being with the Dursleys. Everyone else just looks at me like I'm a dog about to be put down or they tell me that they're here for me and it's okay for me to need other people," both of his hands ran through his by-then very wild hair. "Which, I mean, I know is true, but that's not what I actually want."

"What _do_ you want then, Harry?"

"A distraction, honestly," he told Tonks. "I don't really care what kind, but I just want to be distracted from myself for a while," Harry drank his tea, mostly to steady himself. "It's why I'm so close with Ron and Hermione. Sure, they'll always be there for me and stuff, but they're good at knowing when I need to fill my brain with some nonsense. Ron's funny and Hermione gets really absorbed in her own ideas in a way that's just fascinating."

Tonks looked as though a cog had shifted in her head.

"How does Fleur distract you, then?" Tonks queried, before she stifled a yawn. "Do you mind if we sit on the sofa? I'm too tired to be sitting upright."

Harry nodded, and the pair made their way into the Weasley's living room. As he made himself comfortable, Tonks dissolved the muffling charm she'd placed on the kitchen as she did, and placed another onto their new destination.

Harry pulled her down to him when she finished, her body brought on top of his. He wondered if that was her intention in moving them there.

Nonetheless, she laughed quietly as she found her new predicament, before she settled into his arms rather than make space for herself. Harry pushed her shirt up just-slightly so that his hand met the soft, pale skin of her stomach. His other hand traced the line of her curves from her hip to her ribcage where he stopped, finding that she was ticklish there.

"To answer your question," Harry said, his mouth pressing against her hair. "Fleur is singularly the most annoying person I've ever met. She's rude to me all the time, even when I don't deserve it. She teases me constantly, and she never stops talking. Literally, from the moment she got over herself enough to berate me into being her friend, all she's ever done is tell me her life story," in-spite of his words, however, he smiled. "She's painfully self-absorbed but I don't know, it's kinda fascinating to watch, in the same way that it's fascinating to watch Ron and Hermione fight."

"Like a car-crash that's just about to happen?" Tonks asked against his chest, before her head lifted itself to rest higher upon him, her nose brushing against his neck. "You didn't list many redeeming features about her there."

"I mean, I could say that's she unbelievably loyal and that, once she likes you, she's the most caring person you'll ever meet and that she's apparently quite funny in French, and they're true, but they're not what's interesting about her."

Harry sank further into the sofa after he'd finished, pulling Tonks closer without a thought. Silence fell again. Quiet, and calm. Comfortable.

"Hey Tonks?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What are we doing?"

"Cuddling, I think," Tonks said, her mouth teasing itself into a smile. "Snuggling at a push."

"I meant slightly more generally."

"Well, from my perspective, I'm doing something I want to. I think from yours, you could think about this as me distracting you. However, as I said before, thinking is not my strongest suit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Usually my distractions are platonic."

"Fleur's not particularly platonic," Tonks said, gently, her eyes cast downward as she did.

"Yes she is. I've never had the urge to do anything but be her friend." He sighed. "Is this platonic?"

"Cuddling, on the whole, _is_ I think."

"And everything else?"

"Fingering is probably more hostile than platonic," he flicked her ear. " _That_ was definitely more hostile than platonic."

"You're trying to make me laugh so that I'll stop asking," Harry said, his voice as he tired as he was. "It's not going to work."

"There are _other ways_."

He sighed. "Fucking won't either."

Tonks sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "God, you _had_ to be the only man that would want to talk about why he's getting his dick sucked rather than just get his dick sucked."

"I'm just trying to clarify things before something bad happens."

"I'm sure you are," Tonks agreed. "But for a man that's not getting a great deal of action, you do seem hell-bent on ensuring that that keeps happening."

"Just, Tonks, answer me," Harry ran his hands along the the sides of her arms. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Tonks said, after a moment.

"No?"

"You're quite confusing."

"Sorry."

"I feel comfortable around you," Tonks began, her eyes at long last lifting to meet his. "I don't find that happens very often. I also really want you to fuck me, and I, for reasons that I'm going to blame on Veela magic, really like it when you have your arms around me, which hasn't happened for me for a while."

Harry's green eyes grew soft at her words. "You're the first person I've actually wanted to do stuff with for a while, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tonks laughed. "I'd say you have impeccable taste, but I'm a fucking mess."

Silence fell again, for a brief moment.

"Hey Tonks?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you in-love with Remus?" he asked, the odd quiet and the general oddness of the evening allowing him to ask.

"I don't think so," she said, earnest in her words. "Are you in-love with Fleur?"

"I don't think so."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were. She's really hot."

"I thought you weren't affected by her allure like that."

"I'm not. Doesn't mean she isn't fucking hot."

"She's not my type."

"Is it because she's blonde or because she's French?"

"Because she's engaged," Harry said, sighing. "Though your points don't help."

Tonks shifted her legs between Harry's, her hands resting on his chest, her eyes alight with curiosity. "What about before she met Bill?"

Harry sighed. "Well, in the beginning she was way too rude to even want to think about. By the end of the year, she was with Bill and I was grieving Cedric."

"What about the bit in-between?" Tonks asked. "Surely you might've at least entertained the idea then?"

"Nah. I had crushes on other people." Harry said, tired.

"What other people?" Tonks asked, disbelieving.

"A girl in Ravenclaw called Cho Chang," Harry began, before he collected himself. "And a guy in Hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory."

He didn't really know why he was telling her this. _No-one_ else knew about it.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, attempting nonchalance though no-doubt missing it. "They seemed very happy together, and I didn't want to spoil that by telling either of them so Cedric never knew."

They did, truly, at the time seem happy. He didn't tell her how the sight of them happy, without him, made him feel though. Despite his own revelation, he didn't feel the need to share that too.

He'd never anticipated another person knowing how he felt about guys, but the idea of sharing it with another person, even Hermione, had wrought him with enough anxiety to never think of doing so. With Tonks though, it felt a little like relief. Plus, he knew that they shared that particular interest, so it was hardly likely that she'd ever use it to hurt him.

"Fuck, your life sucks," Tonks told him, a nervous laugh flitting about the edge of her words. "It's really not fair."

"I know right," Harry said, deadpan. "Woe is me."

"Was Cedric hot, then?" Tonks asked, in distraction, and the question was so odd and at odds with what everyone else asked about Cedric that he was stunned into silence for a moment.

"He was more cute than hot," Harry said, his voice searching. He still didn't know why on Earth he was saying what he was. "I wanted to take care of him, weird as that sounds for a fourth year to feel to a seventh year. Those feelings didn't help, in any case."

"I'm sorry, Harry." A moment passed in silence, but Tonks did not let it linger. "Was Cho Chang hot?"

" _So hot_ ," he found himself saying.

"How hot?"

"Like, hot enough that you couldn't look at her if she was looking at you because it felt like being looked upon by a Goddess hot," Harry said, voicing thoughts that'd collected comfortably in his head for about three years. "Awful kisser though."

Harry laughed at the absurdity of it all. Cho had been a confusing mess, and she'd only made him a confused mess, but it was really, very fun to speak so candidly.

Tonks laughed, too. "I mean, if you were that hot, why would you ever be good at anything?"

"She's a good Quidditch player too," Harry explained. "And, apparently she was capable of staying awake in History so she's probably Binns' best ever student."

In the silence that followed, Harry tried to recall the last time he'd been able to think of Cedric or Cho without pain, and he realised quickly that it'd never before happened.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Tonks?"

"If you wanted me to, I could morph myself into a boy for you to have your wicked way with," Tonks told him quietly, though her low tone did not hide the excitement that her voice held. Her words shocked him. "Or take care of, you filthy wretch."

Harry allowed himself a moment, searching his brain for the correct words. "Tonks?"

"Harry?"

"Have you ever thought of yourself as a boy?" he broached, as delicately as he could "As male?"

"I tend not to think of myself as anything, Harry," Tonks said, with utter nonchalance. "It's part of the reason that I hate being called _Nymphadora_ , because it's just _such_ a girl's name."

His brow furrowed. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you seem to present yourself as feminine, and you respond to she and her, not he and him."

"Only because that's what everyone has always called me, and it never grated against me to be referred to like that."

"Would you prefer to be seen as a specific gender?" Harry asked, his voice calmer than he felt. He really did not know how to navigate such a situation.

"Nah. I can have whatever… _genitals_ I want to have, Harry," her nose wrinkled at the word 'genitals'. "I think, when your innate ability is to look however you want to, you tend to struggle to view things through the prism of gender."

"And do you promise that you're not just saying this because I like guys and you're trying to appease some part of me?" Harry felt the need to ask.

She looked up at him, her eyes reassuring. "I promise, Harry."

"And you promise that, if it ever causes you pain or discomfort to present yourself as masculine, you'll tell me so that we can stop?"

"I promise."

He wished to express the gratitude he felt for her openness in his actions, but he did not know how so Harry lifted her in his arms, pulling her lips to kiss his. "I'm happy you trusted me with this," he said, pressing his nose to her cheek. "Have you ever done it before?"

"What, been a guy?" Tonks asked, her eyes closing slightly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Sometimes for my job, yeah," she explained, before her face lit up in amusement. "When I was back at Hogwarts, I once broke up with a girl for Charlie by pretending to be him."

"So no-one you've ever dated has asked to?"

"Nah, I've never dated anyone into both," Tonks explained. "Or at least, I've never been with someone who expressed an interest in me doing that."

"How weird," Harry commented, curious. "I'd have thought curiosity would've made it happen at least once."

Tonks looked at him oddly, for a moment. "Most guys want my tits to be bigger, and most girls want me to look like their ex."

"Sorry," Harry said, simply.

"Nah, it's this weird thing though, isn't it?" Tonks said, her words carrying the weight that seemed to sit upon her heavily. Not for the first time, her face was alight in the release of frustration. "Like, some people think that just because I can do it, it means that they deserve me being their little toy," Tonks pushed a hand through her hair which glowed a dark red. "And don't get me wrong, I know that my abilities are really fun and stuff, and I'm not precious about them at all, but some people just don't get that it's _my_ body doing the changing. I do it for me, even if the reason is because it's fun for both of us."

Harry allowed her a moment to catch her breath, before he slowly laced her hand into his, gently pulling apart the fist her hands formed in irritation and bringing their palms together. "I'm sorry people are arseholes, Tonks."

Tonks swallowed an uneven breath. "You promise that you don't mind me complaining to you, even though you're our saviour?"

Harry laughed gently, warm. "I promise," he raised their linked hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I like helping."

Tonks laughed, suddenly.

"I can't believe that you like guys," she looked at him oddly yet again. "I would've never guessed."

Harry was rather relieved. He'd never wanted anyone _to_ know. "I'd say the same to you about girls, but I saw you last year at Christmas with your hand up Hestia's top, so I'd be lying."

"Hestia was alright, actually," Tonks said, smiling softly. "I mean, we only did it the once, but she was cool. I think she's embarrassed about the whole thing, to be honest."

"Which part?" Harry asked, his voice quicker than his brain.

"I imagine the part where like four teenagers found us, if I were a betting woman," Tonks wagered, bluntly."She was shy like that," she stifled a yawn. "In any case, would you find it fun if I was a guy sometimes?"

"Yeah," he said, almost instantly. He doubted 'fun' was the most accurate word, though. Elated would perhaps be ever-so-slightly more accurate. "If that's something you'd like too."

"It actually is," Tonks told him, warmly. "Oddly enough."

"You've peaked my interest now, Tonks," Harry said, his voice teasing. "I kinda wanna see what you look like when you're a boy."

"Okay, give me a second."

Harry was almost stunned, then. He'd not meant it truly.

He wasn't complaining, though.

Tonks burrowed their face into his chest for a moment, and soon their body began to shift in his hands. Where once, the curves of Tonks' breasts pressed against Harry's chest, soon it was muscle that he felt there. The waist that he held was still narrow, though it tapered then rather than flared.

Then, Tonks lifted his face to meet Harry's and he was given the sight of quite possibly the most beautiful man Harry had ever laid eyes on. Tonks had warm hazel eyes and the same lips as he'd always had, though Tonks then had a slightly stronger jaw which was agonisingly graceful. His cheekbones were high, regal, though above the full lips that Tonks possessed they made his face look delicate.

The sight of Tonks' face made Harry feel several very visceral, very primal emotions. If he were the type to be self-aware, Harry would've thought that feeling such deep urges to protect and cherish someone he barely knew were ridiculous, however he was not a self-aware person then. Thankfully, most of those impulses were soon appeased when he realised that he was _already_ holding him and that he didn't really need to ever let him go. The random urge to scream 'MINE' into the sky would pass soon too, no doubt.

"God, your eyes," Tonks said, sighing softly. His voice was slightly deeper, though not overtly so much so that it didn't appear unnatural. "You really ought to work on hiding your emotions. You offer everything to anyone that looks."

"I don't care," Harry declared, squeezing him tighter, much to Tonks' amusement. "I like that you could see how I feel because I have nothing to hide."

It was also, to his own surprise, the first time in his life that he'd heard mention of his eyes as anything other than his mother's. He adored Tonks all the more for it.

"Christ, you really do get all protective over guys," Tonks moaned, though allowed himself to settle _very_ comfortably on Harry's chest. That was another thing; Tonks was _tiny_. "You know the brain inside this body is the same, right?" Tonks rolled his eyes. "I'm still an auror, and I could still kick your arse."

"You're so brave," Harry muttered, without thinking. "So strong."

"This is ridiculous," Tonks said flatly. Again though, he didn't move. "I'm not your baby. You don't have to sit around complementing me mindlessly."

"Are you sure, baby?" Harry asked, kissing Tonks' forehead and smiling at the sigh that he tried to fight.

"Yes I'm sure," Tonks insisted.

"So you wouldn't like it if I kept saying I've always admired you for your strength and for doing the right thing, even though you didn't have to, like joining the Order?" Harry asked, leaning down to kiss his left cheek, and then his right. "And that, the main reason I want to become an auror in the first place is because I know that people like you work there?"

Tonks brought his hands to Harry's chest, pushing up slightly so that they could look at one-another properly.

"What are we doing, Harry?"

"That's my line, baby," Harry said, teasing.

"I'm serious," Tonks admonished. "Because you can't make me cum and say stupidly nice things to me and look like you wanna hold me and never let me go, without me wanting you to do it all the time, Harry. You just can't. You're _way_ , _way_ too hot for me to think otherwise."

"Good," Harry said, shocking Tonks. "Because I don't really have any intention of this being the only time we are together."

"Well that makes things much easier," he said, nuzzling his head into Harry's neck. "G'night Harry."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Tonks' kinda, sorta _coo-ed_ and Harry thought he was just unbelievably adorable.

"You think it's weird how I'm the older one, and you're the one holding me?" Tonks asked, into the darkness.

Harry, if anything, held him _more_.

"I think what's more important is that it's pretty clear that I was made to hold, and you were made to be held," Harry explained, sounding as though what they were discussing was magical theory and not nonsense. "Are you complaining that I'm not doing a good job of being the holder?"

"No, you're very, very good it at. Clearly, you've spent a lot of time thinking about this," Harry nodded, as it was true. "'Just feel that I probably ought to be the one making you feel safe, not the other way round."

Harry smiled at his words. "You make me feel very safe. Just by being in my arms, I feel better."

Tonks sighed.

"We're rushing, aren't we?"

Harry sighed too. "A little bit. Sorry," he lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm tired though, and I've had a long day and I'm feeling things that I really didn't expect to feel and I'm trying to explain them. I can't really be expected to be sensible. In the morning, maybe."

"I have work in the morning," Tonks said, quietly.

Harry stroked his cheek. "Wake me up before you leave?"

Tonks smiled against his palm. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a lot shorter than the first, though I quite like what I did with it. Helps to clarify certain things, and upon review, covering things that really ought to have been covered in the initial text. I'm not sure what I'll do with this story, but I have a few ideas to round off the narrative, and there's still things to write with the characters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I hope things a more clear after you've read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry's sleep held no joy, but he did as he awoke. He didn't gain a great deal of rest, despite the warmth and comfort of holding Tonks in his arms, as he couldn't shake the worry that Mrs Weasley would find the pair of them together and have a conniption. Or worse, if Ron or Hermione or, god forbid, _Fleur_ found them.

Thankfully, instead of a such a horror, he awoke to a mouth pressed against his neck and a hand sliding up his abs.

Harry's eyes were heavy as they blinked away the tiredness, but they opened quickly in order to take in the sight of Tonks. And, _God_ , what a sight they were. Her hair was a delightful auburn and her skin glistened in the light of the early morning and for a moment Harry thought she was the human manifestation of the sun, bright and warm and beautiful.

Her hand passed over his chest, her fingertips ghosting over his collarbone. "Good morning, _Harry_."

Harry's smile was small, private. "Yeah it is." He realised, dimly, that his right hand had found its way to her arse in the night, though Tonks really didn't seem to mind, so he didn't rush to move it. Her arse felt too full and too perfect in his hands to leave. "You have work?"

"Unfortunately," Tonks said, she kissed his jaw. "Fortunately though, we have a little time before I have to go," she shifted her hips against him until her thigh pressed against his groin, taking a gasp from his mouth as she applied pressure to his hard length. "Now, has Fleur blasted her allure or are you happy to see me?"

" _You_ ," mumbled Harry, his eyes closing for a moment. "Definitely you."

Tonks' hand was slow on his skin, retracing its path down his chest and his stomach, the bare touch of her skin sending a shiver through him. She came to his waist then, her eyes lifting to meet his, offering a question. Harry nodded immediately.

"Now, I don't think we time to do what I really, _really_ want to do with you, _Harry_ ," she whispered, as her hand dipped into his boxers, her fingers passing through the hair she found there, and her palm circling around the base of his _definitely_ hard cock. "But I think you deserve a reward for being such wonderful company last night."

Harry gripped her arse firmly, insistently, at her words. It really was just perfect, filling his hand exactly. His free hand pushed down his jeans, and then his boxers, offering yet more skin for Tonks' greedy hands to touch and feel.

"Now Harry, you've got a choice to make," Tonks said, her voice casual as her hand began to stroke the length of his cock. The pace was slow; agonisingly slow. "How would you like me to use my mouth?" Her mouth dropped to his neck, sucking on his skin hard enough to leave a mark. "Would you like me to suck your cock?" she licked a stripe on the tender flesh. "Or would you like me to keep my mouth up here?"

Harry groaned into the air, pressure beginning to build deep within him. If she sucked him _then_ , he'd be done before he knew it. "Here."

Tonks' laugh was deep, throaty. "You like hearing all the filthy things I want you to do to me, baby?" she asked, her hand still _agonisingly_ slow. His cock wanted, needed more and yet she kept him dangling at the edges of where he wanted to be. "God, If I didn't have work, I'd apparate both of us to my flat and I'd bend over my bed and let you have me _anyway_ that you wanted."

Harry brain was so foggy, so clouded with pleasure that he forgot he was allowed to touch her too, which he quickly took advantage of. His hand was quickly beneath her bra, stroking her full, sensitive tits, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipples harshly making Tonks groan with need. She held his cock firmly at that, thank _God_.

"I can't wait for you to take my pussy, Harry," said Tonks with a gasp, her voice beginning to show the desire that filled him. "You make me so wet, and I'll make it perfect for you. I'll make you feel better than _anyone_ ," she gripped him firmly, taking a groan from him when she did. "It'll be tight and hot and all yours."

Harry fell apart with that.

"Tonks," he gasped, his words desperate. " _More_."

Mercifully, her pace quickened along his cock which began to throb, the pressure flooding his length. To his surprise, though, Tonks shifted in his arms, their body changing to match the form it'd taken before they'd slept. The arse that he felt in his hand lost its delightful thickness, changing to a toned muscle that he wanted to ruin. Her chest firmed under his palms too, flattening into firm muscle.

Tonks' face was as handsome and as captivating as it was before, perhaps more so when cast into the light of day, with hazel eyes that looked like melted honey and soft, blue hair shaved by magic into an undercut that he wanted to pull at and pull him _with_.

"Would you like to fuck my arse, Harry?" he asked with a throaty voice that was drenched in sleepy deepness, and Harry could barely understand the words as the-then larger hands stroked with purpose and confidence. His cock dribbled pre-cum, slicking his length, and his eyes closed as the world began to fade away. "You wanna take all of me? Make it all yours?"

 _Fuck_ , did he want that.

"Baby," Harry panted, as the pressure that flooded him began to crest. "I'm really close."

Tonks grinned, his eyes big on his pretty face. "Then cum for your boy."

Harry came harder than he ever had before, his eyes closing involuntarily as the pleasure flooded him and he covered Tonks' hand in his release. His cock spurted powerfully at Tonks' touch, his hand never stilling and dragging his pleasure on and on, allowing Harry to lose himself in it.

He felt lucky for the first time in his life. Lucky that Tonks was next to him because he seemed to know Harry's body better than he ever could himself. Lucky because everything seemed to come to them so easy.

"Enjoy that?" Tonks asked, though Harry was still too lost to the feelings that he'd inspired and so he couldn't do much more than groan. "I can't wait until you get to fuck me properly. I really _can't_."

He couldn't either. He felt utterly desperate for him.

"Harry?" Tonks called, from beside him. "Open your eyes."

"I don't think I can," he told him. Even as the last throes of the pure bliss he'd given Harry melted away, he felt far too contented to do anything other than sink into the sofa.

"Please, for me?" Tonks asked, softly. "I wanna see your eyes."

Harry smiled, and did as he asked.

"You're gorgeous," Harry's already flushed face flushed further. "You really are."

By virtue of being himself, Harry had been the recipient of almost-every comment, compliment or condemnation that you could think of. Words ought not to hold much weight with him, yet Tonks' did. They truly did.

"Are they swimming with the ghosts of my lost childhood?" Harry asked, attempting to shift his focus, as it then sat entirely on him. "Rita Skeeter thought they were, anyway."

Tonks kissed him, his lips tasting of mint, his tongue in Harry's mouth leaving him breathless and his cock remaining hard and rising.

"No," Tonks said easily, after they broke apart for air. "There aren't words for your eyes, Harry."

Harry was stunned into silence with that. He felt unprepared for all of that morning. He was unprepared for the sweetness of the boy beside him: his touch, his words, his _mouth_.

Instead of attempting to understand, Harry sat up and pulled him close, tasting him once more, Tonks' kiss growing addictive.

"Tea?" he asked then, after they broke apart. Harry began to get up, despite his own bodies protests at the loss of such comfort, but Tonks stopped him by waving his wand into the kitchen and setting the kettle to boil. He pressed a kiss to his smiling cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Harry brought him into his lap so that the older man sat sideways to him and, as Harry leant back, Tonks could use his chest as a pillow. Such a delightful configuration also allowed Harry to grind his hips into his firm backside, too.

Tonks smiled at the feel of it. "You really like me like this, don't you?" he asked around a smile. Harry bought his hands to the auror's soft hair and could not resist running his hands through it, his nails gently scratching at the shaved sides. He giggled in ticklish pleasure.

"You're gorgeous," Harry said, echoing the shared sentiment. "Are you enjoying being a boy?"

Tonks nodded against his chest. "I really am, Harry." They both heard the kettle begin to boil and Tonks whispered the charms to make the two of them tea. "I'm glad I told you how I felt."

"I'm glad you told me," Harry kissed his hair. "I'm glad you trusted that part of you with me."

Tonks laughed lightly, snuggling deeper into him. "It feels good to be this way, too," he paused, thinking for a moment. "I'm glad I don't have to hide it any-more."

"Please don't hide it from me," Harry said, his voice quiet though wilful.

Tonks' head lifted to meet his eyes. "I won't."

By mutual agreement, they both soon arose from each other's embrace, though with mutual distaste at doing so, and made their way to the kitchen where the nirvana of the first tea of the day awaited them.

Against perhaps better logical judgement, they sat beside one-another at the kitchen table, so that their knees met whenever they felt the urge to look at one another. Obviously, their knees met near-constantly as a result.

They both smiled as they did, despite the bruises that were no doubt forming.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, in-between desperate gulps of tea. Tonks nodded, too busy drinking his own beverage to use his mouth elsewhere. "How do your abilities work?"

"Most of the time, I just tell my body to change and it does," he pushed away the longer strands of his hair that fell in-front of his face. "If I feel strongly about something, then sometimes my powers reflect how I feel rather than what I want them to do."

Harry's mind was cast back to the evening prior, with thoughts dull hair and duller eyes. "And are you changing from a specific starting point?" he asked carefully.

Tonks shook his head. "Nah, it like…," his brow furrowed in concentration. "I think what people think is that what I'm doing is changing constantly, as if my magic is forcing me into different shapes and that if I just relax my powers, I'll return to the 'real' me, but it's not like that. Once I change, I've changed and that's what I look like," he looked up to Harry, smiling. "Changing doesn't interfere with how I feel about how I look, though. There are certain forms that I take that feel like me, and most forms I take don't."

"Do you feel like you now?" Harry felt the need to ask, moreso in assurance than worry.

"I do," Tonks replied, running a hand through his long fringe as it fell over his eyes. Harry leant over to kiss his forehead, his mouth warm from the tea. He felt more than saw the smile beneath him.

"You're really handsome," Harry whispered, surprising himself. Tonks moved away slightly to blink up at him, no doubt hearing the faint confusion in his voice. "I never thought I'd get to say that to a guy."

That was true for many reasons, all of which too depressing to ever want to think about when he had someone as lovely as Tonks next to him.

Tonks smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry you feel the need to hide yourself," he said. "I guess your muggle relatives didn't bolster any pride in your sexuality?"

Harry laughed. "They don't like people who are different, so no," he sighed. "I know the wizarding world is different, that everyone's a little bit better with it all, but I still hear the same stuff from purebloods at Hogwarts that I heard from my cousin, so I'm not exactly itching to tell people."

Tonks stood up, walking to Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close; Harry followed easily. "Most people really don't care if someone's bi or gay or anything."

Harry supposed that could be true, but he wasn't just 'someone'. He'd be held to a different set of ideals because of he was. Even _Dumbledore_ was looked at like that, a man who'd saved the country countless times, yet had his integrity questioned a thousand times more than he deserved to for no _good_ reason.

"I'm never going to rush you with this. _Never_ ," Tonks assured, his voice calm and clear. "If you never feel the need to tell another person, I'll never push you to."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you," he mumbled into his chest. "For someone that's quite clearly meant to be held, you're very good at holding me."

Tonks laughed above him, pulling Harry gently by his messy hair so that their eyes could meet. Tonks' were still hazel and warm, and Harry was soon lost within them. He'd never really felt comfortable with eye-contact outside of when he was too angry or distracted to care, but he was so comfortable then.

"We all need to be held sometimes," Tonks said to him, their eyes not leaving one-another. "Even someone as protective as you needs to be protected occasionally."

"I shan't make a habit of it," Harry said, smiling. "I like protecting you far too much."

To prove it, Harry stepped forward and yanked Tonks toward him so hard that he had to cling on to Harry to avoid tripping onto the kitchen tiles. Tonks' legs wrapped Harry's waist to secure himself, his arms conveniently finding a home in his hair.

Tonks began to lean in, though Harry spoke before they could lose themselves in each-other.

"Should we talk about we're doing?" Harry asked, whispering.

"I 'spose," Tonks mumbled, burrowing his face into his neck for a moment.

"It doesn't have to be bad, sweetheart," Harry reassured.

"I know," he said, his hair cascading from blue to red and then green. "I'm just not very good at this sort of thing."

"I'm not, either," Harry said. "But I like you, and I think you might like me too," his hands passed along Tonks' arms warmly. "So we may as well keep spending time together until that stops."

"I'd like that," Tonks agreed. "But things are really awful nowadays, and I know your life isn't easy and I don't want to make it worse."

Harry held Tonks' chin, bringing their eyes to meet. "I meant what I said before. You're a relief," he kissed him once, quickly and softly. "I don't have many of those, so I'd like to keep spending time with you."

Tonks let the silence gather for a while. And when he did speak, his voice was whisper quiet.

"I'm still a bit of a mess after what Remus did."

"I don't expect everything to suddenly be okay," Harry was quick to say. "My life isn't going to be okay for a really, really long time. I just want to spend a bit of it with you, in the meantime."

There was nervous curiosity bubbling within Tonks' hazel eyes. "What do you want to do in that time?" Tonks asked him

Harry sighed "What are you worried about?" he asked, rather than answering. Tonks looked at him in alarm.

"Just…I don't want to get the wrong impression," Tonks mumbled, his eyes markedly away from Harry. "I get that you've not had a lot of sex with many people, so if you're just looking for someone to have fun with, I'd like to know now, so that I know what to expect."

Harry paused, thinking.

"I don't really have the urge to just sleep with people. I mean, I wanna like kiss people I find attractive, but I don't feel the urge to ever… _do_ it if I don't know them, if that makes sense?" Harry rambled, his jaw clenching ever-so-slightly as he spoke. "So no, it's not just sex. I don't think I can do that. Is that okay with you?"

Tonks nodded and his smile was small, but present. "Yeah, that's okay with me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Now," Harry said, grinning down to Tonks. "You have work soon, and when you're gone I have to deal with my friends and their _painful_ sexual tension, so I think we ought to make the most of the rest of our time."

"Yeah?" Tonks asked, wearing a matching grin. Harry approached him until he had to look directly up to meet his eyes, the auror's arms slipping easily around his neck.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, dropping down until they were a hair's breadth away from one-another. "You're gorgeous."

Tonks closed the distance quickly, and they spent the rest of their time kissing on the kitchen table, wrapped up with one-another so tightly that Tonks was very nearly late, though Harry found that Tonks really didn't seem to mind that much.

"I'll see you soon," Tonks said, as he finally, miserably, made his way to the door. "Are you sure you're going to want to see me after this?"

"Definitely," Harry told him, before his mouth curved into a grin. "Now, you need to go before you never leave."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Tonks."

Harry didn't particularly enjoy Tonks leaving, but the knowledge that they would return did help. The sight of Tonks' arse in tight trousers didn't hurt, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!
> 
> I know that this chapter is shorter, but it felt complete as it was and I like where things ended.
> 
> As ever, reviews and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!
> 
> So, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
